ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Ultras
Super Ultras are Ultras who surpass the limits of normal Ultras. Types There are two types of Super Ultras, those who ascend and those who were born as Super Ultras The latter are often the ancestors (or simply predecessors), of their modern counterparts, who have to ascend to their level. Nature With the Light While most Ultras are born of the Lights of Reason and/or Will, at their core, Super Ultras are driven by the Light of Zen, this is where Reason and Will (some call it Instinct) work together to overpower each other's short comings, being in perfect unison. This means Super Ultras, have the strength of a red Ultras, the powers of a blue Ultra and the potent energy of a yellow Ultra, with all three aspects working to empower the others. This means, these Ultras are not held back by the same limits that hold back normal Ultras of any color. This light is easiest to reach through the light of Brave, which births yellow Ultras, but natural yellow Ultras are rare and often do not train as such. There are also blue and red Ultras with this light. Beyond this level of Super Ultra, is another, one that uses the Golden Light, which may have been was created them in the first place. The Golden Light is generally only seen in natural born Super Ultras and is why they can do things such as travel through time, or go to other universe, or even why they seem to have unlimited energy. Without the Light This is a state reached by Fusion, or Ultra Overlap, wherein the power of several Ultras rests within one creating a warrior mightier than any one normal Ultra. Levels of Power Super Ultras are leagues above even Tier Three Cosmics of Space Patrol. To give context, the beam of the average space ranger can cause a tactical nuke's level of destruction, that of a large part of a city. A Tier Two can destroy an entire city with a full power shot and a Tier Three can destroy most or an entire Dwarf planet, or planetoid ( a very large asteroid). Tier Fours (which don't actually exist but for the sake of context) can destroy an entire planet in one shot. Super Ultras are a Tier Five compared to the rest of them, but these are normal/young/conventional Super Ultras. True Super Ultras can tear a planet apart with their Ultra Willpower alone. True Super Ultras are a Tier Six Father of Ultra and the great Ultra Trios of various planet are generally a Tier Four, above planet wreckers and could probably atomize an asteroid with a punch, but even they have no hope of defeating Super Ultras, especially True Super Ultras Shadow Super Ultras These are dark Ultras that have reach a Tear Four level of power, or even Tier Five. They however, cannot reach Tier six, due to not being able to grasp the Divine Light. Also, their strength is less quality and more brute mass (or in the case Belial, an enhancement from being Reiyonix), due to the large amounts of MInus energy they absorb or generate. However "A single point of light can stand up to all the world's darkness". Examples * Ultraman Orion: Enlightened Mode: Super Ultras, Zen mode: True Super Ultra * Ultraman S: Light Change: True Super Ultra * Ultraman Requiem: * Ultraman Gamma: Future Mode: Super Ultra Powered: True Super Ultra * Ultrawoman Lunaram: Regina Mode: True Super Ultra * Ultraman Agito: * Ultraman Myth: When at full power * Ultraman King: * Ultraman Noa: * Ultraman Legend: * Father Lugeno: Naturally a Super Ultra with the power of Argentar, becomes more powerful as Lugeno Lucis by which he is empowered by The Light of Time. * Super Ancient Ultras: Their Founding Members and some of their descendants. * Ultraman Millenius: Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Orion Continuity